The night lfe
by silvergoldangeldust
Summary: Well im bella and soon to find out me and my best friend alice go to the club knowing somethings wrong and soon to figure out were right we may meet new frieds and the loves of our lives but we are devastated that night need 5 reviews for next chapter! :


The night life

Well, Im Bella my hair is dark brown my eyes emerald green and almond shaped. My face is fairly thin and same with my body. My skin is ivory colored and i am reasonable at times. Well my best friend Alice is another story short, small and a sweet person if you dont get on her bad side her song is my leftovers by porcelain and the tramps. Shes tan and her hair is black with crimson tips and bangs that have crimson tips and some streaks. Shes very thin and a gymnast. Im 5ft 3 and she's 4ft. Her eyes are black. and she does wonders with makeup and clothes.

I watched as alice whirled around my room opening and closing drawers and tossing shirts, skirts, pants and dresses onto my bed all of which she purchased for me.

"Alice" I whined she turned her head to look at me again and

"Hmmphed" to me and raced away and came back alot of cosmetics bundled in her small arms she dropped them on the bed. She continued to race around and stopped in front of me

"yes" her perky voice answered.

"well i know we go clubbing all the time can we not go this one time" i begged.

She shook her head no and continued around

"not after i spent all this time pulling together the perfect outfit" she answered again just then her very perfect mess she dumped on my bed had toppled over onto the floor she drooped down and bundeled them into her arms again then dropped them back on the bed before i even reached for them.

I nodded and my head drooped in shame. Alice was all dressed up her hair straightened to her head her crimson streaks made her look rebellious and her pink lipgloss defiant with her red rose lip liner lineing her eyes (it does work). She was dressed in red leather skinny jeans and a red sparkly tank top with red converse. She did look good i had to admit. She tossed a pair of blue skinnys my way and a sparkly blue tank top with a white tanktop, my blue converse she pointed to the bathroom and i trudged there and slipped it all on purposefully messing up my hair so we could spend as much time as we could home. When i came out she combed through my hair grunting she knew.

"Bella" she scoffed i laughed quietly.

I listened as she ran a curling iron over my hair making it curlier than usual and she sprayed in blue streaks hers were real though. She made me stay calm relax my face as she ran a clear gloss over my lips and blue eyeliner over my lash line and i felt her blush brush slide over my cheekbones the soft carressing feel.

"uhh Done" she stated.

I opened my eyes and glanced in the mirror beautiful as always i thought.

"Beautiful as always alice" I told her she smiled reassuringly.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me up from the chair i had settled into and yanked me down the stairs I tried so hard to trudge and into her mercedes benz. I listened to the soft sound of the car humming and twiisted away from alice I did not want to go tonight a bad feeling twisted in my stomach and i could tell alice had a bad feeling to it shone in her eyes and twisted itself in her posture. She pressed her hands tightly to the wheel. As we arrived at the club Monotype Explosion. she smiled at me pulled her keys from the ignition and opend her door to come around and opened mine. She grabbed my arm and yanked me by it into the club pass security and onto the dance floor. The lights were blinding flashing red and blue, black and silver. I stumbled away from her and her dancing techniques which i couldn't even mimic. I sat at the bar still trying for the last half an hour to get a martini on the rocks maybe i'll change it to VODKA THE BOTTLE I mentally screamed. As a man sat next to me his hair was blonde and it was long pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He smiled at me his eyes were blue night blue to be in fact. "Hey" he called over the counter and the Bartender dashed to the end

"Yes" she replied hastily

"a Beer straight up and you?" he asked

"uhh tequila and vodka mix on the rocks and lime please" I tacked on at the end she hurried away careful not to look into his eyes.

I wonder why I twisted again and looked at him in the coroner of my eye he was well skinny and spent some time to the gym he was buff but to the perfect extent and his skin held the color of orchid petals.

"so why are you here?" he asked.

"Well" I started and pointed to alice with my shoulder dancing on the dance floor popping right now and she was grinding on some random girl she was pretty and blond.

"Wow" he said

"Yeah" I agreed

"I actually thought she was hot i didnt think she knew u though?" he suggested

"Yeah social differences i know" i told him where the fuck is my drink. Just then our drinks were slid down the long table mine in front of him and his in front of mine. He quickly changed them and i picked it up and sipped absent mindedly. I twisted my head and turned towards Alice again and watched her grind against a honey blond haired boy, very cute she slipped him a piece of paper most likely holding her phone number she pulled his arms up and around his neck. I turned away and James grabbed my face in a very tight hold .

With his forefinger and thumb My wide doe eyes caught in the headlights screamed, "What the?" I asked and he answered slowly "Well I dont even know" he let go of my chin and i twisted towards alice. she gave me a pleading look smiling slightly and then she averted her eyes to james and back to me I nodded and held up a two on my palm that i drew with the eyeliner i pulled from my purse two meant danger. She nodded gave the mystery boy a kiss and ran to me a smile jerking on her lips. she slipped htrough the crowd like a hunting cat and right up to me.

"So?" she asked and looked towards him.

"Bella?" she asked a drunken edge to her voice a smile on her lips.

"Lets go home i dont feel so good." she told me swaying slightly she was a good actor.

"ok" i answered and stood up from the barstool to be pushed down by a "Drunken" alice.

"wait,wait,w-a-a-i-i-i-t" she stuttered

"one more" she pleaded

"NO" i answered sternly i grabbed her hand and began to pull her.

"wait let me walk u to ur car at least?" he asked

"no thank uuuu'sss stranger" alice replied slumping into my side.

I turned to her and whispered "Nice one" she mumbled a drunkley

"U owe me" I nodded smilingly softly.

We contniued pushing through the crowd i was being battered and alice was safe from harm curled in front of me. we finally reached the door alice leaned forward and pressed her hands to the bar that opens the door. she pushed the door open and we stumbled out into the cool fresh air and i sucked in a much needed breath. next thing i knew was a blur of white orchid petal colored skin and coffee with creamer colored skin. i felt a hard hand smack against my throat closing my airway my eyes bulging from my head as my lungs screamed and i listened as a startled shriek left alice's mouth.i twisted as my vision blurred from the corners of my eyes in. I could hear alice grunting and her arms slicing into the air I listened as she cried out.

I was in shock why wasnt i fighting i had to help her i still couldnt breath. i was twisted around and i was dropped i fell a hard boot pushed into my back and pushed down i went face first into the asphalt my last breath was forced from my lungs. i sucked in a shocked breath through my teeth. my chin scraped painfully against the asphalt the boot was placed back between my shoulder blades and my wrists were wrenched up and tied together, with a cable. It bit viciously into my skin, felt another one wrap around my ankles two, they bit into my skin. i turned my head so my cheek was against the asphalt the small rocks embedding themselves in the soft skin of my cheek. I saw Alice face down in the asphalt her breathing shallow as a combat boot was pressed into her back. her hair was scuffed up her hands were being bound they were bloody, her legs were already bound. she was struggling throwing her head up and into the foes chest trying to gain momentum. Wait there's two? I sucked in a breath as one of them placed a pointed boot into my back. "Shut up or your friend will get it" he warned lazyness catching his voice wait i remember that voice "James" i gasped. I heard him go tsk, tsk. alice was pulled up by her neck and into a some what standing position. Her faces had many small rocks embeded in it and she looked mangled and battered her eyes wide with pain and anger. "Laurent" a voice called behind me. The man nodded "Laurent" i hissed. i threw my self forward into the asphalt and james laughed impatiently, right onto my chest.

I was hoisted back up from the cables that had my hands bound it bit viciously into my skin forcing blood from my wrists. i grimaced as a stinging slap hit across my face. A husky laugh left Laurents mouth as he pressed a hand to Alices breast and he squeezed it and she screamed painfully. He pulled up a fistful of her shirt and kissed her belly button ring. A screech of pure hatred escaped my lips as i through myself forward hatred and anger controlling my movements as i threw foraward surprisingly james let go of my wrists. I threw forward into the pavement and squirmed forward and into laurents legs i bit angrily into his ankle. He jumped up releasing his grip on Alices neck she tipped forwward onto my back. "uuugghhh" i groaned she was knocked out. "James!!!" Laurent whined "that bitch bit me" He yelled. i listened as james pulled laurent up from, the asphalt "i get to ass fuck her hard" he yelled "fine" James answered "I get to her" he answered pointing to Alice passed out against my back. He smiled and hoisted me then Alice up. Alice lay crumpled into Laurents chest and i was thrown over James shoulder he had one hand resting on my base of my spine. I watched as Laurent gently laid alice against the asphalt and opened the back of his truck with a click and the piece swung down and he pulled a large mattress out and over the back of the cabin tthing. He tossed a blanket over it and grabbed Alicee and laid her gently on the mattress the soft bounce of her body dropping to the mattress echoed back to mee. Finally Laurented yanked me ruffly away from james and pulled me along by my wrists and tossed me up and into the cabin. I landed against the not paded part of it hitting it with a loud thump.

Alice was okay i was fine a large blanket was thrown over us and a tarp was attached to the back with loud clicks and there i passed out. i awoke clothes gone to a soft vibrating against my thigh and on a bed my back was sore. a soft red blanket was over my legs, soft blonde hair bobbed at the end of my bed by my feet. He stood up hearing my loud gasp. A smile working his face. I twistedd away from his happiness and looked to alice. Se was laying on her stomach a red blanket similar to mine laying over her. she was breathung sofltly.


End file.
